User blog:Agitas/Xarnias - The Virtual Entity (as modified by PrimusMobileVzla)
(Note: This champ was a concept I made about a boy created within the virtual world and brought to life into Runeterra. I made an original version of this champ, if you wanna check it out, but this version you see now is a version created by PrimusMobileVzla. It's also probably better than the original lol. Much of the original concepts and ideas were kept, but there were fair shares of modifications, as well. Enjoy!) Xarnias' basic attacks are permanently modified, dealing magic damage and applying spell effects. |description2 = Xarnias cannot normally, but every basic attacks he is guaranteed to , having 75 ( Bonus critical damage) bonus range and dealing critical chance)% Base AD}} bonus magic damage. }} | , as well as being , and . * Frequency Frame does not trigger against Turrets, Inhibitors or the Nexus. |spellshield = will block Frequency Frame, but not other on-hit effects. |additional = * Xarnias' empowered attacks (even with no bonus crit chance or damage) are classified as critical strikes for gameplay purposes and will trigger effects such as and . * Here are examples on the behaviour of Frequency Frame's base damage and range: ** will make the critical strikes have: *** 150 bonus attack range - 75 ( ) *** base damage - 100 **** Adding a increases the aforementioned to base damage - (1 ). ** With 100% critical chance and bonus critical damage, your critical strikes have: *** 150 bonus attack range - 75 ( ) *** base damage - 100 * Bonus critical damage from runes stacks additively with . * deals 110 (critical chance (1 critical damage)) bonus magic damage if triggered with, but can only ever deal 100 if triggered on non-empowered strikes. }}}} Xarnias strikes a target with a beam, dealing magic damage and creating an untargetable clone of them for 3 seconds. |description2 = Over the duration, the clone attacks the beam's target, dealing magic damage equal to a percentage of the target's . |leveling = |leveling2 = % of Target's AD}} |range = |cost = 5% |costtype = of Current Health |cooldown = }} | based on its victim's critical strike chance. ** Similarly, the clone benefits from all the target's statistics, passive abilities and item bonuses, excluding auras, runes, masteries or passive. * The Clone dances alongside Xarnias. }}}} restore ''Xarnia's level'')| }} , increasing by 1% for every . |description2 = Xarnias emits an energy blast around himself, dealing magic damage and applying System Shock for 2 (1 ''Source Deletion rank'') seconds, stacking up twice. |description3 = System Shock stacks increase the damage received from Xarnias' allies by % ( % ''Source Deletion rank''). |description4 = Cell Recharge resets Xarnias' autoattack timer. |leveling2 = % AP)}} |range = |cost = |costtype = Health |cooldown = 5 }} | , is , or . |spellshield = will not block Cell Recharge's Active. |additional = * Cell Recharge's Active has no cast time and does not interrupt Xarnias' previous orders. * Cell Recharge's Active will amplify almost all sources and types of damage, including damage from neutral monsters. Only true damage is exempt from amplification. ** Percent damage modifiers stack multiplicatively. }}}} Xarnias periodically restores a charge of Glitch Zip, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. Xarnias' next basic attack against an enemy with two System Shock stacks grants a Glitch Zip charge, and all enemies with System Shock for 1 second, . |description2 = Xarnias dashes in a line, becoming untargetable over the duration and all enemies he passes through by 60% for a few seconds. |leveling2 = |range = | }} |cost = 5% |costtype = of Current Health |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | , as well as being , and . |spellshield = will block System Shock, either from being applied or , but not both. |additional = * The direction of the is designated relative to Xarnias position on-attack, but happens on-hit. This effectively means that attack-moving does not affect the direction. }}}} System Shock's duration and damage amplification is increased. |description2 = Xarnias forms an energy grid at a target area which materializes after seconds delay and lasts 3 seconds, enemies inside for second. |description3 = While Source Deletion is active, Xarnias can activate it again to blink to the grid's center, dealing magic damage to enemies inside per System Shock stack. |leveling = % |leveling3 = | }} |range = | | }} |cost = 20% |costtype = Of Current Health |cooldown = }} | }} Category:Custom champions